Penguin
Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, aka The Penguin, was Batman's worst enemy and chief crime kingpin of Gotham City. Always dressed to style, Penguin utilized his influence and intelligence rather then his brawn. Biography Childhood Cobblepot was born and raised by an overbearing mother, Esther Cobblepot, and an abusive father Tucker Cobblepot. One day, after being beaten up at school, Cobblepot came home. Coming into the door, his father took notice and started yelling at Oswald and started to beat on him. Fed up with his father, Cobblepot took a nearby showpeice gun and shot his father dead. When his mother ran ran to call the police Cobblepot was forced to shoot her as well. Later after his parent's murders, Cobblepot murdered his tormentors in the school locker room. After he had his taste for blood, Cobblepot was never the same. The Star Labs Inncident During Cobblepot's rise to power in the underworld, a gunrunner named Waylon Jones got boarded and lost a valuable cocaine shipment. It cost Cobblepot a great amount of money. Instead of killing him, he gave Waylon over to his associate Emil Hamilton who used Jones for various genetic experiments. The testing was in the hopes of creating the perfect superhuman formula. Penguin funded everything, and kept a few bottles of the serum after Jones' escape and Hamilton's reputation decline. Downfall of the Dark Knight right|250px|thumb|Penguin orders Vargas' execution Cobblepot, over his years of control, had been able to bribe his way through the city. Mayor Flutie was an exception, and Cobblepot decided to take action. Cobblepot had Judge Vargas killed. She was Flutie's lover and he had Mr. Freeze do the job. In retaliation, Flutie announced a hostle take down of the Cobblepot Cartel. This didn't sit well with Cobblepot, so he had Flutie killed once and for all. He hired Two-Face, who in turn had his cannibals eat Flutie after a failed coin toss. Oblivious to the Mayor's death, Batman and Robin came and attempted to interrogate Cobblepot on the possibility of a Flutie assassination. Batman foolishly believed Cobblepot. left|250px|thumb|Penguin scolds Two-Face and O'Riley When Two-Face returned, Cobblepot's next plan was to kidnap Bruce Wayne. He wanted Wayne's influence in the industrial industry and mind control was the best bet. Once Wayne was kidnapped, Robin came to Cobblepot first and attempted to interrogate Cobblepot himself. Robin, in the process, accidentally revealed Batman's secret identity. Using this knowledge, Cobblepot gave the location of Wayne and had Robin ambushed. It was a failure, and Cobblepot was infuriated. Two-Face brought back Detective O'Riley, whom Cobblepot found use for. He used O'Riley to gain access to the entrance to the Batcave, to which O'Riley, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Boneyard, and Rhino successfully managed vi Lucius Fox. After the henchmen captured Wayne and Grayson, Cobblepot came to the execution field. He gloated in their face, then left the henchmen to execute the duo. The henchmen failed, resulting in the deaths of his right hand man Lark and Freeze. The duo tracked Cobblepot down to his lounge, and he gave chase. Cobblepot got away, and the duo left in a rage. As he watched the duo leave, Cobblepot rushed down to the basement and grabbed a few bottles of his super human formula. Cobblepot shortly after made his way back to the batcave to retreave Boneyard, who was mortally wounded but still alive. Aftermath of Bruce Wayne's suicide Six months after Bruce Wayne committed suicide, Cobblepot and his team of scientists perfected Cobblepot's superhuman serum. They used Boneyard as the test subject, and thus BANE was created. It didn't take long though for the effects to fail, and thus Bane was put down. A second try was attempted, with a second poor unfortunate soul, with the same outcome. Giving up on the serum prospect, Cobblepot continued to thrive in Gotham's underworld. A former henchman, Tobias Whale, rebelled against Cobblepot and split off and became Cobblepot's chief rival. Besides Whale, with Dick Grayson in hiding and Batman dead, Cobblepot had a fairly easy time controlling Gotham's underworld with an iron grip. THat was until the Gotham Police Department, namely Commissioner Angel Rojas, were able to catch CObblepot due to unpaid back taxes Cobblepot owed to the Government. Behind the Scenes Penguin is portrayed by Chris Clark in both Batman Revealed and Penguin: Bird of Prey. Clark is also the director, writer, and editor of both films. Appearances Batman Revealed Penguin: Bird of Prey External Links Chris Clark's Vimeo Chris Clark's YouTube Category:Characters